


Esta Noche

by Korra_Wolfleone



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Español | Spanish, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Wolfleone/pseuds/Korra_Wolfleone





	Esta Noche

Ya habian pasado varios dias sin que el avatar korra hubiera visto a la CEO de industrias futuro, sabia que estaba muy ocupada tratando de levantar su compañia.  
Por lo cual ella se dedico a entrenar más exhaustivamente. Apesar de eso no podía sacar de su mente la figura de Sato de su mente. No había otra persona que estuviera en su mente alimentando sus fantasías.   
Ciertamente después de tanto ejercicio y entrenamiento el avatar pensó en caer rendida y no pensar en ella.

Recorriendo ciudad Republica hasta el templo del aire. Aún su piel brillaba por el sudor, de su frente caían gotitas saladas. Su cabello parecía recién lavado y sus músculos estaban hirviendo y tensos.

Saludando a todos en el interior del templo, pasó a retirarse a su habitación. Se dejó caer en su mullida cama tratando de dormir pero en cada cerrar de ojos veía esa figura de cabello largo y ondulado.   
La noche parecía no avanzar, se hacía eterna sin dar más.   
Entre profundos suspiros korra comenzó a apretar su sexo sobre el maloliente y sudado boxer que llevaba, sus manos comenzaron a tocar su cuerpo despacio, quiza imaginando que lo hacía la chica ojiverde.   
Su mano se movía de arriba a abajo, sin detenerse, su otra mano se encontraba haciendo presión sobre sus pechos, amazando y pelliscando muy despacio. El avatar sentía como se iba mojando poco a poco. Se quito la ropa, para quedarse desnuda solo con el contacto de la piel de zorro ártico que se encontraba sobre su cama. Su piel gritaba por la heredera, pero no estaba cerca. Le tocaba a korra saciar aquellas ganas.

Mientras pellizcaba sus pezones, acariciaba con fuerza y ritmo su sexo lo más rápido que podía, para no prolongar su agonía.   
Se coloco boca abajo, tratando de contener su respiración y prolongar el próximo orgasmo en ella. Levantando sus caderas como si una extraña sombra estuviera con ella. Al final un gemido atravezo la habitación de la maestra de los elementos. La humedad se vacío en su cama, musitando palabras incomprensibles el sueño se apoderó de ella.


End file.
